Forscherliga
thumb|304px Die Forscherliga (oder Forschergilde) ist eine Organisation der Zwerge, welche die Abstammung der Zwerge klären will und was genau sie mit den Titanen zu tun haben. Sie arbeiten deshalb an zahlreichen Grabungsstätten in den Östlichen Königreichen, Kalimdor oder auch in der Scherbenwelt. Das Hauptquartier der Forscherliga ist die Halle der Forscher in Eisenschmiede, Khaz Modan. Gegründet von König Magni Bronzebart wird die Forscherliga nun von Hochforscher Magellas geleitet. RPG Einführung Die Forscherliga erforscht jeden noch so versteckten Ort auf der Welt.Bei ihrem Streben das Geheimnis umd die thumb|286pxZwerge und Titanen zu lüften hat sie eine der größten Bibiotheken Azeroths über Völker,Geschichten und Leute angelegt.Als die Zwerge endeckten das sie von den geheimisumwobenen Titanen abstammen, organisierten doch recht schnell die ersten Expeditionen in unerforschte Winkel der Welt.Aus den taffen Schatzsuchern der Zwerge wurden die ersten Forscher.Sie gaben ihre neue Lebensweise an die nächste Generation von Zwergen weiter. Anders als ihre Vorväter ging es diesen Zwergen nicht länger um Ruhm und Reichtum,sondern um das Sammeln von Wissen und einen Namen als Forscher.Als ewig Reisende schworen Sie sich jeden noch so verobrgenen Winkel der Welt zu finden um dort eventuell einen Fetzen der Titanen zu finden. Andere von ihnen wollen einfach Leute,Kulturen und Völker kennenlernen.Diese Zwerge sammelten sich schließlich in der Forscherliga. In weniger als zehn Jahren sammelte die Forscherliga unglaubliches Wissen.Sie haben ein riesiges Archiv in ihrem Hauptquartier in der Halle der Forscher in Eisenschmiede angelegt.Diese liegt in der Nähe ihres größten Förderers,dem Thron von Eisenschmiede.Die Geschichten der Abenteurer der Zwerge haben ihr ganzes Volk inspieriert, früher träumten Kinder noch von Flügen mit Gyrokoptern oder einem Leben als Scharfschütze in den Wäldern von Khaz Modan, nun spielen sie Forscher in imanigären Höhlen.Viele Nicht-Zwerge können diese Bessenheit der kleinen Leute nicht verstehen,dennoch unterstützen Militär und Diplomaten der Allianz ihr Streben, denn die Forscher von Eisenschmiede haben große Erzvorkommen in Lordaeron gefunden.Mit ihrer Hilfe wollen Sie die Untoten bekämpfen. Organisation Die neuen Mitglieder der Forscherliga beginnen ihre Karriere nicht weit von zu Hause.Um sie zu erproben schickt die Liga sie zu Trecks und Händlerkaravanen die Sie durch bekannte Pfade und Berge schicken soll.Wenn sie das erfolgreich schaffen,steigen sie im Rang auf und führen nun Missionen und Reisen zu fernen,bereits bekannten Orten durch.Dann werden diese Gesellen zu vollen Endeckern, und von da an führen Sie Reisen und Expeditionen in unbekannte Regionen durch.Ihre einzige Pflicht ist nun Berichte zu schreiben und so die Bibiothek der Forscherliga zu füllen. Der Zwergenkönig ist das ofizielle Oberhaupt der Forscherliga.Doch dieser Titel ist rein ehrenamtlich, der König hat nur einmal einen Bericht in die Bibiothek gegeben.In Wahrheit führt der Exkursions-Rat die Liga an. Dieser Rat besteht aus den besten und erfahrensten Endeckern der Forscherliga.Doch jungen Mitgliedern ist der Rat als der "Entschuldigt-Mich" Rat bekannt, den die meisten Mitglieder sind immer unterwegs, immer auf Tour in die verwinkelsten und mysteriösesten Ecken Azeroths.Doch auch ein kleiner Teil des Rats schafft es die Forscherliga am Laufen zu halten. Standorte Für viele Jahre trafen Sich die Mitglieder der Forscherliga in einer Taverne in Eisenschmiede.Dort trugen Sie ihr Wissen und ihre Erkentnisse zusammen und lagerten Sie in Holzregalen einer verlassenen Lagerhalle.Bis die Liga einen großen Schatz fand und dazu eine Schenkung des Throns von Eisenschmiede erhielt.Mit diesen Geldern schufen Sie neue Hallen im Fels von Eisenschmiede.Diese neue Gildenhalle(Die Halle der Forscher)bietet ihren Mitgliedern Büros und Konferenzräume und Werkstätten mit ensprechender Ausrüstung,Lagerhallen, ein Museum und eine große Bibilothek.Während Sich die Rekruten Schlafräume teilen müssen, haben ranghöhere Mitglieder eigene Räume. Im Museum zeigen die Forscher Schätze und Hinterlassenschaften der Titanen, aber Überreste verschiedener Tiere und Pflanzen, aber auch den Schädel des mächtigen roten Wyrms Tyran.Neue Ausstellungsstücke werden immer im Eingangsbereich des Museums gezeigt. Die Außenposten der Forscherliga heißen "Wege-Stationen" und werden in Hinterzimmern und Außenposten der Allianz untergebracht.SIe bieten Mitgliedern Vorräte und Wissen über lokale Begebenheiten. Mitglieder Der größte Teil der Forscherliga besteht aus Zwergen.Denn den Forschungsdrang dieses Volkes können viele andere Völker der Allianz nicht teilen.Doch in den letzten Jahren schlossen sich immer mehr andere Wesen der Liga an und steigen in ihr auch weiter auf.Wenn eine grüne Fackel in Eisenschmiede scheint,sollten sich Interessierte umgehend melden. Dann beginnt die Forscherliga mit einem Auswahlverfahren, dort suchen sie unter hunderten von Zwergen die geeignesten heraus.Diese Zwerge müssen Meister in Sprachen und Geographie sein, alle anderen sind unterqualifiziert.Die zwanzig Besten werden vom Rat auserwählt und in eine drei wöchige Porbezeit geschickt, dort müssen Sie sich in Ausdauer,der körperlichen Kraft, dem Umgang mit Mineralien,der Karte und der Kräuterkunde beweisen.Am Ende dieses harten Trainings kann man sich als Mitglied der Forscherliga sehen. Die Mitgliedschaft bringt aber kaum Reichtum, zwei Goldstücke pro Tag, fünf wenn die Gilde eine Expedition gestattet.Darüber hinaus stattet die Gilde den Forscher mit einem kompletten Outfit aus,was die notorisch gezigen Quartiermeister als "komplett" betrachten.Alle Mitglieder haben das Recht auf einen Schlafplatz in der Gildenhalle, aber sie können auch Privaträume nehmen.Selbst hochrangige Forscher müssen sich das Quartier oft mit anderen teilen.Da die Zwerge der Gilde aus allen Rängen und Ecken der Gesellschaft stammen, bringen Sie allerlei Wissen mit, aber auch Bedürfnisse die Sie mit der Forschung stillen wollen. Für einige Zwerge ist die Forschung ein blosser Beruf, für andere wird es zur Leidenschaft und Lebensinhalt.Immer auf der Suche nach dem nächsten Geheimnis, und immer auf dem Weg zur nächsten Grabungsstelle. World of Warcraft Ärger mit den Tauren In ihrem Bestreben die Geheimnisse der Titanen zu lüften haben die Zwerge die Länderreien der Horde verletzt.Sie graben im Brachland und Mulgore.Als spirituelles Volk sehen die Tauren die Grabungen als Verletzungen an der Erde, denn was Sie einmal verschlugen hat, soll vergraben bleiben.Die Tauren töten die Forscher in Mulgore. Doch auch die Forscherliga hat Blut an ihren Händen, sie hat den Steinspitzen Stamm der Tauren ausgelöscht um im Brachland zu graben.Doch die Erdgeister in Mulogre sind wütend, und töten die Forscher.Im Brachland werden die Endecker von der Horde angegriffen,könnnen Bael Modan aber halten. Wrath of the Lichking Die Forscherliga hat von den Geheimnissen in Uldum erfahren.Deshalb schließt Sie sich der Vorhut der Allianz an.Die Endecker helfen den Streitkräften der Allianz hin und wieder mit ihrem Wissen. Brann Bronzebart geht in den Sturmgipfeln verloren, im Verlauf der Ereignisse führt er seine Leute bis nach Ulduar.Die anderen Mitglieder der Forscherliga finden die Frosterben und überreden Sie der Allianz beizutreten.Dabei finden Sie heraus das deren König kein anderer als Muradin Bronzebart ist. In Ulduar stellt es sich heraus das der alte Gott Yogg-Saron das Kommando übernommen.Er hat die Wächter verdoren und führt sie jetzt gegen die Sterblichen, da Brann Bronzebart Hilfe holen kann wird der alte Gott vernichtet.Die Forscherliga stellte Fahrzeuge um den Flammenleviathan zu vernichten. Cataclysm Nach seinen Erfolgen heißt Brann Bronzebarts nächstes Ziel Uldum.Dort hofft er weitere Artefakte der Titanen zu finden. Auch sein Schüler Harrison Jones ist bereits da.Doch die Erfolge seines "Juniors" kann er nur belächeln, Brann Bronzebart kann die Lade der Offenbarung vor dem Zugriff Todesschwinges bewahren.Erneut müssen titansiche Wächter zerstört werden damit Azeroth nicht ressetet wird. Mists of Pandaria Brann Bronzebart hat die Lehrensucher in Pandaria endeckt.Er forscht momentan in Lehrensucher Chos Bibiothek im Sitz des Wissens. Kategorie:Allianz Kategorie:Kalimdor Kategorie:Östliche Königreiche Kategorie:Zwerge Kategorie:Fraktionen Kategorie:Wrath of the Lich King Kategorie:Scherbenwelt Kategorie:Nordend Kategorie:Cataclysm Kategorie:Organisationen